Modern hearing assistance devices, such as hearing aids, are electronic instruments worn in or around the ear that compensate for hearing losses of hearing-impaired people by specially amplifying sound. Hearing aids typically include a housing or shell with internal components such as a signal processor, a microphone and a receiver housed in a receiver case. Hearing assistance devices are usually fitted for a wearer or user using a fitting system including a computing system executing fitting software. Fitting software is an application which runs on the computing system and is typically utilized by an audiologist or fitter to set various parameters of the hearing assistance devices in order to customize the device to the wearer's needs. Examples include adjusting the amplification levels for particular frequencies, setting up accessories to work properly with the hearing assistance devices, and the like. However, fitting systems do not accommodate for wearers of various experience levels with hearing assistance devices, and do not adequately assist wearers in making further adjustments to their devices.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for fitting hearing assistance devices.